Two Brothers
by Hatake ChiLd
Summary: Cerita ttg 2 anak cowo   Silahkan dibaca
1. Chapter 1

Author Note :

Pesenannya **Livia **(emang makanan apa dipesen? )...

Saia bingung mau ngomong apa...

Btw ini Fic ke-2 saia loh tee-he-he *sapa lagi yg Tanya?*

**Tekken © Namco**

**© Hatake ChiLd**

**Warning : AU, Garing, Gaje, maybe Typo n OOC**

**NB : di sini Lee dan Jin umurnya sama, Lee cucu dari heihachi sedangkan Jin sepupunya, tapi di sini Lee belum tahu kalau Jin itu sepupunya. Kazuya Om nya Lee dan Jin anaknya Kazuya.**

~Yup, Selamat membaca~

**- Two Brother -**

Tahun ajaran baru, di sekolah Mishima SHS yang murid-muridnya terkenal 'elit' atau bisa disebut Kaya…

-o0o-

"Eh.. Kamu tahu gak anak cowok yang rambutnya silver?"

"Ohhh,, yang dari kelas XI-1 itu ya? Tau tau"

"uuuhhhh.. Keren banget tuhh.. Coba kalo dia ada di sini,aku pasti dah teriak-teriak kaya orang gila"

Gosip cewek-cewek di koridor sekolah. Sebenarnya,siapa sih yang digosipin itu?

Tiba-tiba, Ada anak cowok yang menambah ribut di koridor sekolah Mishima SHS itu…

"KYYAAAAA,,,, LEE-SENPAIII!" Teriak salah seorang cewek

"LEE SENPAII! I LAP U! " Eh, emang meja apa di Lap?

"LEE- MINTA TANDA TANGAANN"

"LEE-SENPAI!" Teriak cewek – cewek yang ada di koridor

Akhirnya, mau tak mau,cowok yang dipanggil Lee itu pun menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya untuk anak anak yang memanggilnya tadi.

"KYAAA! LEE-SENPAII!" Salah seorang cewek pun pingsan akibat lambaian dari Lee.

Akhirnya, Lee msuk ke kelasnya yaitu kelas XI-1.

Siapa Lee itu? Kok sampai segitunya dikagumi sama anak-anak cewek. Ternyata,, Lee merupakan anak yang paling keren satu sekolahan, Kapten tim basket lagi. Udah gitu, Lee cucunya yang punya Sekolah ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Ting Tong…Ting Tong… Ting Tong…<strong>

Bel pun berbunyi, anak anak masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk memulai pelajaran mereka.

"haaahh.. Kangen deh dengan teman teman di sini, meskipun semuanya sama, hahaha" Lee berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri

Ketika pintu kelas dibuka…

"Ugh.. kenapa ada hawa nggak enak begini?Menakutkan… Brrrrr" Lee pun langsung merinding disko.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, Saya, Kazuya Mishima,Mulai sekarang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian yang baru." Terang Seorang guru yang bernama Kazuya.

"APAAA?" anak-anak di kelas pun berteriak saking kagetnya.

"UAPAAA? Pantes pagi-pagi begini dah merinding, ternyata dapet wali kelas yang Super Galak.." Lee berbicara Sendiri.

"Hn? Kenapa muka kalian jadi pucat semua?" Tanya Kazuya kepada murid-muridnya.

"…" Semua murid diam karena takut menjawab.

"Untung aja aku duduk di bangku paling belakang.. Sebelahku kosong lagi.. heh heh heh.. Mending tidur aja deh" Dasar Lee, tahun ajaran baru malah tidur di kelas..Dasar Kerbau *ditendang Lee*

"Nah anak-anak, Hari ini,kita kedatangan seorang murid baru" Terang Kazuya

"Apa? Murid baru? Kok nggak pernah denger ya?" Tanya Lee kepada diri sendiri

"Jin, Masuklah, dan perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Kazuya kepada anak yang bernama Jin

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Jin Kazama, murid baru di sini, tinggal di kawasan elit Mishima Zaibatsu" Jin memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Wooow.. Sama kaya Lee dong?" kata salah seorang anak

"Apa?kok aku nggak pernah lihat orang ini ya?" Tanya Lee

"Kyaa,, keren banget dia~" kata seorang cewek.

"Bener-bener.. Kyaaa~ Cool banget tuh orang" Girang seorang cewek

"Nah, apakah di antara kalian ada yang ingin bertanya kepada Jin?" Tanya Kazuya

"Sayaaa..!_" _ Kata cewek yang bernama Xiao

"Silahkan bertanya"

"Hobimu apa Jin?" Tanya Xiao

"Hobiku Bermain basket. Dulu aku kapten di sekolahku yang lama." Terang Jin

"Kyaaa~ pemain basket loohhh ." Seru Xiao girang

"ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?" Tanya Kazuya

"Sayaaaa!" Xiao pun ingin bertanya lagi

"Monggo (?)"

"Emangnya kamu sekolah di mana?" Tanya Xiao

"Loh, Di Mishima Zaibatsu SHS gini loh" kata Jin heran

"Maksudkuu,, sekolahmu yang dulu Jiin.." Jelas Xiao

"oh, Aku dulu sekolah di Kansai, Tepatnya di kansai International School." Jelas Jin

"Wauw.. Sekolah yang paling terkenal di kansai" Kata Xiao girang

"Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?" Tanya Kazuya

"ATASHI!" Kata Xiao (lagi)

"Astaga! Apa lagi Xiaoo" kata Kazuya sambil ber-SweatDrop Ria.

"ummm,, apa ya.. hehehe" Xiao malah ketawa gaje

"huh. Kalau begitu , Saya akan memulai pe..." Perkataan Kazuya pun terputus.

"Ah iya, Jin, kenapa kamu pindah sekolah di sini?" Tanya Xiao tanpa memerhatikan Kazuya sama sekali.

"SUDAH STOP STOP! KAMU BERTANYA TERUS KAPAN PELAJARANNYA MULAI?" Bentak Kazuya.

"..." mau tak mau seluruh murid-murid pun diam.

"Huh, jin, segera duduk dan kita akan memulai pelajarannya." Suruh Kazuya

"Baik Sensei." Kata Jin

Kebetulan , Sebelah Lee kosong nih, jadi otomatis Jin berjalan ke arah Lee dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping tempat duduknya.

"Hai, namaku Jin, Salam kenal."

"Namaku Lee, benarkah kau tinggal di kawasan elit Mishima Zaibatsu?" Tanya Lee

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jin balik

"Hmm, aku juga tinggal di daerah itu dan rasanya aku nggak pernah melihat kamu."

"oh, aku baru beberapa hari tinggal di sana." Terang Jin

"oh." Lee hanya bisa ber –oh ria.

"baiklah, sekarang kita buka pelajaran Sastra Indonesia (kok Indonesia?) –ralat- Jepang." Kazuya pun berbicara.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sekian dulu...<strong>

**Saia mau coba buat multichap hehehe**

**Saia masih baru jadi tolong kasih kritik + saran yaa ^^**

**Arigatou~**

**RnR Pliissss ***Puppy Eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note :

-Nothing-

Fun aja deh, hahaha

**Tekken © Namco**

**© Hatake ChiLd**

**Warning : AU, Garing, Gaje, maybe Typo n OOC**

**NB : di sini Lee dan Jin umurnya sama, Lee cucu dari heihachi sedangkan Jin menjadi sepupunya.**

~Yup, Selamat membaca~

**-Two Brother –**

Jin Kazama, mahir bermain basket, pintar dalam pelajaran. Sejak kedatangannya di sekolah ini ia menjadi anak yang sama terkenalnya dengan Lee. Sejak Jin berteman dengan Lee, Mereka selalu bersama-sama , oleh karena itu, Mereka disebut 'duo Keren'

-Di Kantin-

"Hei Jin, Kenapa sih setiap anak cewek yang melihat kita selalu teriak teriak?" Tanya Lee kepada Jin.

"Hm, Aku sendiri juga nggak tau ya, mungkin mereka kesurupan?" Jawab Jin dengan polosnya.

"ooo,, gitu ya.. hmmm" Lee angguk angguk ngerti..

"Oh iya, Jin, Apa kamu suka dengan pelajaran Kazuya Sensei?" Tanya Lee

"hm.. Sebenarnya sih tidak apa apa,karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu." Jawab Jin dengan santai

"Sudah terbiasa? Maksudmu? Kau kan murid baru di sini kenapa bisa terbiasa?" Tanya Lee bertubi-tubi.

"Hm.. Sebenarnya Kazuya itu…"

"JIIINN" Panggil seorang anak cewek

"Oh, Hai Xiao" sapa Jin kepada anak cewek yang bernama Xiao itu.

"Hai Lee" sapa Xiao kepada Lee juga

"Hai Xiao." Jawab Lee

"Uhm.. aku boleh makan di sini?" Tanya Xiao dengan malu-malu

"Ya, Boleh kok, kebetulan kosong" Jawab Jin

"Iya, daripada sepi begini enak ramai-ramai." Timpal Lee

"Kyaa,, oke de aku panggil Miharu yaa~ Miharuu, ayo kita makan di sini" Xiao pun ber-blushing ria.

Akhirnya pembicaraan Tentang Kazuya pun terhenti.

**Ting Tong..**

"Ah, sudah bel, ayo kita masuk ke kelas, setelah ini pelajaran Ma'am Nina yang super galak" Ajak Lee kepada teman-temannya

**NB : di sini Nina jadi guru inggris makanya dipanggil 'Ma'am'**

"Oke, ayo Xiao, Miharu, kita kembali ke kelas bersama-sama" Ajak Jin

-Di kelas-

"Psstt, Jin , Tentang yang tadi istirahat itu.." Lee bisik-bisik di kelas

"hm? Tentang apa?" Tanya Jin

"Tentang Kazuya sensei. Sebenarnya apa? Aku penasaran nih." Pinta Lee

"yah, dia itu…"

PLETAK!

"aduh!" seru Jin dan Lee bersamaan

"JIN KAZAMA! LEE CHAOLAN! KALIAN JANGAN RAMAI SAJA DI KELAS! PERHATIKAN APA YANG SAYA TERANGKAN KEPADA KALIAN! KALAU KALIAN TIDAK ADA NIAT UNTUK BELAJAR LEBIH BAIK KALIAN KELUAR SAJA!" Bentak Ma'am Nina.

"Ba.. Baik Ma'am" Jawab 'duo keren' tergagap.

-pulang sekolah-

"ah ya, katanya kamu suka main basket ya?" Tanya Lee

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jin balik

"hmmm,, apa kamu nggak ikut ekstra basket saja?" Tanya Lee

"ya, aku sudah daftar sih…" jawab Jin agak lesu

"Excellent!" Jawab Lee kegirangan.

"Hei, Kita main basket dulu yuk!" ajak Jin

"Excellent!" jawab Lee bersemangat.

Lalu merekapun bermain basket dengan semangat.

"Ah, sudah sore, ayo, kita pulang sama-sama saja. Nanti papaku bisa berceramah 1 jam kalau aku tidak belajar." Ajak Jin

"ayo, lagipula rumah kita dekat"

-sampai didepan kompleks-

"eh,ngomong-ngomong rumahmu di mana?" Tanya Lee penasaran

"Ehm, di block D nomer 5, kalau kamu?"

"oh, aku di block D nomor 7, Itu artinya rumah kita sangat dekat"

"oh, Berarti rumah kita bersebelahan. Hahaha" Jawab Jin

"Excellent, tinggal di sini lumayan enak. Pemandangannya bagus, ada kolam renangnya,ada lapangan basket dan lapangan sepakbola, ada juga Taman." Jawab Lee sambil tersenyum.

"ya, kamu benar. Di sini sangat enak." Jawab Jin dengan tersenyum pula.

-di depan rumah-

"ah, sepertinya papaku sudah menungguku." Jawab Jin tanpa ekspresi

"Oh iya Jin, yang tentang Kazuya sensei tadi, memangnya sebenarnya kenapa?" Tanya Lee penasaran.. Sangat sangat penasaran.

"Ya, kazuya sensei itu.."

"EHEM!" salah seorang Pria sedang ber-dehem di depan dua anak SMU itu

Lagi-lagi, pembicaraan Jin pun terputus.

"Ah, Papa,Maaf tadi aku habis bermain basket dengan teman baruku" Jawan Jin dengan santai

"Temanmu siapa?" Tanya pria yang dipanggil Papa itu.

"Papa kayanya tau orangnya kok" Jawab Jin

"aduh lagi-lagi pembicaraanku dengan Jin terhenti.. grrrr" gerutu Lee dalam hati

"ah, Lee Chaolan, kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?" Tanya papa Jin kepada Lee

"Hah? Kok kenal aku? Emang siapa sih?" Tanya Lee di dalam hati

Dan ketika Lee melihat muka Papa Jin, Lee pun Kaget setengah Hidup (?)

"UAPAAA? KAZUYA SENSEI KENAPA BISA DI SINIIII?" Tanya Lee sambil Teriak pake Toa *toa dari mana tuh?*

"Ha? Lee, Dia itu Papaku" Jawab Jin dengan santainya

"APA?APA?APA? APA?APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Lee pun shock.

"I.. Itu berarti, Jin itu.. Saudara sepupuku? Ber… berarti Jin, kamu cucu dari Heihachi juga?" Tanya Lee sambil tergagap gagap saking syoknya

"Ya, emang.. Hahahahaha" Jin malah ketawa gara-gara melihat tingkah Lee

"Astaga! Ini bagus! EXCELLENT!" Teriak Lee sambil masuk ke rumah meninggalkan Jin dan Kazuya yang cengo melhat tingkah Lee.

"LHO! PAPA, KALAU BEGITU LEE ITU SEPUPUKU" Teriak Jin baru sadar

"Lho? Gimana kamu ini? Ya iya lah" Jawab kazuya sambil sweatDrop.

"YATTA!" Teriak Jin sambil masuk rumah dengan gaya Lee tadi.

"Hm ,ini bagus kalau kau berteman dengan Lee. Jadilah saudara yang akur" Kata Kazuya senang

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maafkan saya kalau Fic ini tambah ancur lebur dan Gaje..<strong>

**Maaf juga kalau ceritanya terlalu sedikit atau pendek..  
>hehehe<strong>

**Tapi omong-omong, Nina gak cocok ya kalau dipanggil Ma'am..  
><strong>

**Lagi-Lagi**

**RnR Pliss? *Puppy Eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note :

-Nothing-

Fun aja deh, hahaha

**Tekken © Namco**

**© Hatake ChiLd**

**Warning : AU, Garing, Gaje, maybe Typo n OOC**

**NB : di sini Nina dan Anna Umurnya Beda. Anna jadi anak kelas XI sama dengan Lee dan Jin.**

~Yup, Selamat membaca~

**-Two Brother –**

Sudah satu bulan Sejak Jin dan Lee mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua adalah saudara, Hubungan merekapun menjadi lebih akrab..

-di sekolah-

"Hei, apa kamu tau anak yang namanya Lee Chaolan itu?" Tanya seorang cewek yang berambut pendek sebahu.

"Ya, Tau, yang rambutnya silver itu kan? Kalo nggak salah dia kapten tim basket."

"Benar... Setiap aku melihat dia, aku selalu terpesona oleh ketampanannya… Arrgghh, Dia itu keren sekali!" kata anak cewek itu lagi

Anak cewek yang selalu terpesona itu bernama Anna William. Anak itu terkenal kaya namun jahat dan sombong. Juga karena pakaiannya yang (sensor) Sexy. Seragamnya Kekecilan sehingga terlihat ketat. Rok sekolahnya dipermak jadi lebih pendek. Anna sangat sangat Suka pada Lee. Tahun lalu saat hari Valentine saja Lee diberi Coklat ber truck – truck oleh Anna (?).

**Anna PoV :**

"Pokokknya, dengan cara apapun aku harus mendapatkan Lee. Dia hanya milikku. Bukan milik siapa siapa. Apapun caranya aku harus mendapatkannya, apalagi besok hari valentine." Kataku pada diri sendiri

**End Anna PoV**

"Hei Jin, sekarang tanggal berapa?" Tanya Lee memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn. Sekarang tanggal 13 Febuari." Jawab jin

"APA? KALAU BEGITU BESOK HARI VALENTINE!" Kata Lee sambil berdiri menggebrak meja tanpa sadar bahwa ini ada di kelas dan sedang dimulainya pelajaran Kazuya.

"Hei Lee, Kenapa kamu jadi emosi begitu? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Jin heran.

"LEE CHAOLAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KALAU KAU SEDANG BERMAIN CEBLEK NYAMUK LAKUKANLAH DI LUAR!" bentak Kazuya

"Ta.. Tapi sensei saya sedang tidak bermain…" Jawab Lee ketakutan.

"TIDAK ADA TAPI TAPIAN! SEKARANG KAMU CEPAT KELUAR DARIPADA KAMU MENGGANGGU PELAJARAN SAYA!" Perintah Kazuya Kepada Lee.

"… Baik Sensei" Lee pun keluar kelas dengan lesu.

-Saat istirahat-

"Lee, kenapa kamu tadi? Tiba tiba main gebrak meja aja." Tanya Jin heran

"Uh, kamu nggak tahu sih Jin apa yang terjadi tahun lalu…" Kata Lee pucat.

"Hm? Memang tahun lalu kenapa?" Tanya Jin heran.

"sebenarnya begini.." Kata Lee memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa kau Tahu Anna William dari kelas XI-2?" Tanya Lee

"Ya Tau lah, anak cewek centil itu kan? Memang kenapa? Dia suka kamu? Hahahahaha" Jin malah ketawa

"Huh, kamu benar, Tahun lalu aku dikejar-kejar oleh nggak punya malu. Aku yang dikejar malu tau,dah gitu dia teriak-teriak lagi" Cerita Lee

"Hm? Memang teriak apa?"

"Dia Teriak pakeToa di depan gerbang sekolah pakai baju yang kelihatan semua 'LEE, I LOVE U! TERIMALAH AKU!' , dah kaya orang gila bener dia.. brrrrr... Dah gitu gayanya pake di centil centilin gimana gitu.. buat tambah jijik" Cerita Lee sambil ketakutan mengingat kejadian tahun lalu.

"Astaga! Masa sampai segitunya? Terus? Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Jin terkejut

"Ya, dicuekin lah. Nggak kenal juga."Jawab Lee

"hahahaa… Lucu sekali , ehm, aku mau Tanya pendapatmu." Lanjut Jin malu-malu dengan muka merah namun serius.

"tanya apa? Tentang?" Tanya Lee yang heran dengan sikap Jin yang tidak biasanya.

"Ehhmm… Begini, Kau tau Xiao kan?" Tanya jin lagi

"Ya Tau lah, temen 1 kelas. Dulu kan kita pernah makan bersama di kantin" jawab Lee

"Eehhmm,,, Begini.. Aduh, gimana ya?" Jin malah bingung mau biacara apa.

"Memangnya kenapa Jin?" Tanya Lee tambah heran "Mukamu merah. Jangaan-jangaaan, Kau suka Xiao ya?" Tebak Lee

"APA? KENAPA KAU BISA TAU?" Teriak Jin

"Hei hei,, nggak usah teriak teriak dong! Di telingaku lagi" Protes Lee ke Jin.

"ahahaha.. maaf-maaf. Menurutmu, dia suka siapa ya?" Tanya Jin setelah keadaan lebih baik (?)

"Yah, setauku sih sebelum ada kamu, dia nggak suka siapa-siapa. Nggak pernah pacaran dan selalu bersama Miharu" Jawab Lee

"apa maksudmu sebelum ada aku?" Tanya Jin heran.

"Hahaha sudah kuduga kau nggak bakal ngerti. Jin, kalau dia suka kamu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya Lee

"Ehh, sebenarnya aku punya rencana pada hari valentine besok untuk 'Nembak' dia." Jawab Jin malu-malu.

"APA? MATI DONG KALAU DITEMBAK?" Lee malah kaget,Jin sweatdrop.

"Adduuhhh,, Maksudku 'nembak' itu menyatakan perasaanku ke dia. Dasar baka!" Jin menjitak kepala Lee. Yang dijitak malah cengir cengir ga jelas.

"hehehe.. Maaf maaf,, Tau kok maksudmu.. tembak aja, Toh, dari gossip dia suka kamu." Kata Lee santai. Wah,Lee suka bergosip ya?

"M.. Masa?" Jawab Jin malu malu sambil ber-blushing ria.

"haahaha, sudah coba saja besok." Suruh Lee

"O..Oke lah aku besok mau 'tembak dia'" Jawab Jin dengan Yakin

"Excellent" Kata Lee senang

**Ting Tong..**

"Ah , sudah bel, ayo kita masuk ke kelas. Kita lanjutkan di kelas saja, Lagian sebentar lagi pelajaran Bosconovitch Sensei. Dia selalu tidur kok." Ajak Lee

"Sip!"

-di kelas-

"Jin, bagaimana ini.. Kalau Anna jadi kaya tahun lalu?" Tanya Lee ketakutan.

"hmm… Ga usah dianggap aja, memangnya, kamu suka siapa sih?" Tanya Jin To The Point.

Deg. Lee langsung deg deg an. Sebenarnya dari dulu Lee menyukai Miharu, temen Xiao sekaligus temen 1 kelasnya.

"eehhh.. Kamu tau yang selalu sama Xiao?" Tanya Lee malu malu

"Oh, Miharu kan? Kamu suka dia?" Tanya Jin

"ya, aku suka dia. Dia baik dan terkesan dewasa. Aku suka dengan sikapnya itu." Jawab Lee

"Tembak aja dia, gampang kan?" Jawab Jin santai

"APA? Masalahnya aku nggak ada keberanian.. lagipula dia suka siapa? Kalau dia nggak suka aku dan suka orang lain terus aku ditolak gimana?" Lee berpikir macam macam.

"Hahaha.. berpikir Positiflah Lee. Pasti diterima.. hehehe" Jin menjawab dengan yakin

"Okelah kalau begitu." Jawab Lee senang.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaaa~ maafkan saya karena tambah pendek nih Fic T.T<strong>

**Bagaimana yaa saat hari valentine nanti?**

**Tunggu ya di Chap selanjutnya XD**

RnR Pliss *Puppy Eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note :

-Nothing-

Fun aja deh, hahaha

* * *

><p><strong>Tekk<strong>**en © Namco**

**© Hatake ChiLd**

**Warning : AU, Garing, Gaje, maybe Typo n OOC**

~Yup, Selamat membaca~

* * *

><p><strong>-Two Brother –<strong>

Besok adalah hari Valentine.. Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh wanita untuk memberikan coklat kepada anak anak cowok yang disukainya..

**Xiao PoV :**

"Kyaa~ akhirnya coklat buatanku untuk Jin-Kun sudah selesai!" Girangku senang di dapur rumahku. Aku disini membuat coklat bersama seorang sahabatku yang bernama Miharu. Dia Juga membuat coklat untuk cowok yang disukainya.. Hmmm, kira-kira siapa ya cowok yang disukai Miharu? Aku jadi penasaran.

"Eh, Miharu.. omong-omong, Coklat itu mau diberikan ke siapa?" tanyaku hati hati

"Uhmm.. Untuk anak cowok di kelas kita yang pasti."Jawab miharu malu-malu sampai tersipu malu.

"Ha? Tidak biasanya Miharu menyukai seseorang. Tapi siapa ya? Selama ini belum pernah kudengar bahwa dia menyukai seseorang" batinku dalam hati

"Uhm, ke siapa sih? Kalau aku boleh tahu..." Tanyaku ke Miharu

"yeah.. Kau bisa mengetahuinya besok. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang." Jawab Miharu.

"Ouh, Nggak apa apa kok, lagian juga nanti kan bakal tau.. hehehe" Jawabku masih penasaran, Miharu hanya tersenyum malu, mungkin dia nggak tahu kalau aku sangat penasaran.

**End Xiao PoV**

**Jin PoV  
><strong>

Aku sedang latihan basket dengan sepupuku sekaligus sahabat terdekatku Lee. Sejak kami pertemu kami selalu latihan bersama. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin membicarakan masalah valentine besok dengannya.. Tapi, nanti sajalah…

"JIN! AWAS!" Lee berteriak kearahku

DUOGH! akhirnya aku mencium bola basketku sendiri.

"Maaf Jin, kenapa sih kau ini? Bisa-bisanya melamun saat main basket. ASTAGA! JIN! HIDUNGMU BERDARAH! AYO SEGERA DIOBATI" Teriak Lee nggak kalah panik dari orang-orang yang terkena bencana gempa bumi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kurang hati-hati" Jawabku sambil menutupi hidungku.

"Nih, Tissue, sebentar aku ambilkan kompres di rumahku" akhirnya Lee pun pergi.

"haaa.. bagaimana ya besok? Aku mau nembak dia pakai cara apa? Masa langsung bilang 'Xiao, I Love U, mau jadi pacarku?' " Batinku dalam hati

"Ah, jangan-jangan. Tidak romantis sama sekali.. ehmm, bagaimana kalau kuberi bunga dan coklat untuk dia?" debatku dalam hati

"Ah jangan-jangan, atau diberi boneka panda saja ya? Aaarrrggghhh aku bingung"

"JIINN.. AKU DATANG!" Terdengar suara Lee dari jauh

Setelah itu, aku pun diobati dan ia pun bertanya

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau nggak kaya biasanya deh.." Tanyanya khawatir

"Ah,tidak apa-apa, ayo kita mulai latihan lagi." Ajakku kepada Lee

"Tunggu! Ada yang tidak beres. Memangnya kenapa sih? Lebih baik tunggu dulu , kita istirahat saja, ada apa sih?" Tanya Lee mengintrogasiku

"Yeah, kau tahu kan kalau aku mau nembak xiao?" Akhirnya mau tak mau aku membicarakannya dengan dia

"Oh.. Ya tau lah, memang kenapa? Kau bingung mau nembak dia dengan cara apa?" Tebak saudaraku ini.

"Uh, Tepat sekali" batinku dalam hati

"Yah, itu yang kubingungkan, aku bingung mau memberi dia bunga dan coklat atau boneka panda. Menurutmu bagus yang mana?" Tanya ku

"ehmm.. Lebih baik kau beri dia boneka dan coklat saja. Kalau bunga cepat layu rasanya." Akhirnya Lee memberikan pendapatnya dan aku pun setuju dengan itu.

"Okey, Lalu, kau mau nembak Miharu dengan apa?" Tanyaku balik

"ap..apa? heemm… aku sendiri belum memikirkannya, lebih baik apa ya? Hehehe" Lee malah cengar cengir.

"ASTAGA! Kau ini.. payah, yah memang kau nggak ada rencana apa-apa?" Tanya ku sambil ber-sewatdrop.

"hahahah, sudah pasti ada! Aku akan menyanyikan lagu The way U Look at Me …"

"APA? TIDAK JANGAN MENYANYI! KAU INGAT SAAT PELAJARAN MUSIK DULU?SEMUA KACA PECAH GARA-GARA SUARAMU!" akupun berusaha mencegah Lee untuk rencana konyolnya itu.

"Ah, kau benar, bisa-bisa Miharu malah pingsan di depanku. Eh, tapi itu bagus, aku bisa menggendong plus memeluknya.. Hehehe" Tawanya Mesum (?)

"PLETAAK!" Akhirnya akupun mendaratkan tanganku ke kepalanya .

"Adow.. aku hanya bercanda. Aku berencana memberinya bunga dan boneka juga sih.. Tapi nanti jadi kembar-kembarin kamu." Jawabnya takut takut.

"hahaha, tidak apa apa, bukannya enak ya kalau kembar? Jadi double kan ?" akhirnya aku berhasil meyakinkan Lee.

"Excellent" jawabnya senang

"Hei, sekarang kita cari coklat dan boneka untuk mereka yuk?"Ajakku kepada sepupuku ini.

"Ok, tapi kita mandi dulu biar excellent! Hehehe" Tawanya

"okey,kita ketemu di sini 1 jam lagi" Lalu kita pun segera bersiap-siap.

**End Jin PoV**

Hari ini hari valentine, saatnya bagi para wanita untuk memberikan coklat kepada para pria..

Di kelas XI-1, di bangku paling belakang, bangku si 'duo keren' , terdapat suasana yang amat teramat suram.

"astaga Jin, kita melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting" Lee memulai pembicaraan

"Ugh,, kau benar.. seharusnya laki-laki memberikan coklat kepada wanita saat White day, bukan saat Valentine Day." Jin pun menjadi lesu

"aaarrgghh.. Tapi kita sudah membeli hadiah dan coklat untuk mereka" Teriak Lee frustasi

"Ah, sudahlah, kita serahkan saja hari ini, nanti waktu istirahat,bagaimana? Cinta tak menyangkut hari" Jawab Jin meyakinkan Lee

"Excellent, kita akan buat janji dengan mereka saat istirahat nanti. Omong-omong, kau mau nembak dia di mana?" Tanya Lee

"Di taman dong, tempat yang paling bagus." Jawab Jin tegas

"hah! Sama dong? Bagaimana ini?" Lee jadi bingun

"Hahaha, kita berada di tempat yang berbeda saja, lagian taman sekolah kan luas." Jawab Jin santai

"Excellent" jawab Lee senang

"Kita bilang ke mereka sekarang saja" ajak Jin kepada Lee

**Xiao PoV**

"Miharu, sebenarnya mau kamu kasi ke siapa sih coklat itu?" Tanyaku masih penasaran

"Uhhmm.. Ke Lee chaolan.. hehehe" Jawab Miharu malu-malu

"Apa? Kalau begitu ini akan jadi mudah, aku mau kasih coklat ini ke Jin, mereka kan selalu berduaan,jadi gampang untuk ngajak ketemu bersama" girangku

"Miharu, nanti kita berikan coklat ini di taman sekolah yuk?" ajakku kepada Miharu

"boleh, waktu istirahat ya?tapi di tempat yang bereda. kalau begitu, kita janjian dengan mereka sekarang saja." Ajak Miharu

"okay!" Jawabku senang

**End Xiao PoV**

-Di kelas-

"Jin, Lee, Selamat Pagi" sapa Xiao dan Miharu bersamaan.

"Ah, Xiao, Miharu, Selamat pagi" Balas Lee dan Jin bersamaan

"Eh, aku mau bicara kalian" Seru mereka berempat bersamaan.

"Ah, maksudku, aku mau bicara denganmu saat di taman waktu istirahat nanti Xiao" Jin berbicara sambil malu-malu

"Eh, aku juga mau bertemu denganmu saat istirahat di taman nanti Miharu." Lee juga berbicara sambil malu-malu

"Ehm, kebetulan, aku juga mau bicara denganmu di taman Jin" Xiao pun salah tingkah

"eehh.. aku juga mau bicara denganmu di taman Lee" Miharu juga menjadi salah tingkah

"Baiklah,nanti istirahat kita ketemu. See You" kata mereka berempat bersamaan dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing masing karena pelajaran sudah dimulai.

**Istirahat**

"aduh Jin, aku malu nih untuk ketemu Miharu" Lee pun mulai panik

"aduh, aku juga Lee, rasanya keberanianku menciut kalau meu bertemu Xiao" Jin pun tidak kalah paniknya.

"Eh, itu mereka,tidak lupa bawa hadiahnya kan?" Tanya Lee tambah panic

"ya.. ya sudah lah, masa sih lupa?" Jin tambah panic begitu melihat Xiao.

"ba,, baiklah, kita laksanakan rencana kita" ajak Jin

"Oke."Lalu mereka menuju tempat janjian mereka masing masing.

**Jin PoV**

Aku sudah tiba di tempat anak cewek ini. Tapi, kenapa aku malah ketakutan begini ya?

"Ah, Jin, a.. akhirnya kamu datang juga" Jawab xiao tergagap

"Y.. Ya, ma, maaf, apakah kamu sudah menunggu lama?" aku pun berbicara dengan gagap

"Ah, ti,, tidak kok, lalu, kenapa kau ingin bertemu di sini?" Tanya Xiao malu-malu

"Ehm,, sebenarnya…" pembicaraanku terputus karena aku sedang mengambil keberanian.

"Apa Jin?" Tanya Xiao dengan Imutnya. Astaga, imut sekali sampai-sampai aku ingin meleleh

"Sebenarnya, Xiao, Would You be My GirlFriend?" Akhirnya aku mengambil posisi berlutut sambil menyodorkan boneka dan coklatku kepadanya

"Mu..Mungkin waktunya tidak tepat karena ini bukan White Day, tapi, apa salahnya ?" aku pun melanjutkan perkataanku

"Ji.. Jin.." Wanita di depanku ini malah memerah mukanya. Mungkin karena melihat tingkahku yang aneh ini ya?

**End Jin PoV**

**Xiao PoV **

"a.. astaga Jin, ternyata, kau memintaku jadi , tentu saja aku mau." Batinku sambil ber-blushing ria

"Jadi, Ling Xiaoyu, apakah kau bersedia menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Jin menegaskan

"Te..Tentu saja Jin, From now, I'll be your GirlFriend" Jawabku senang dengan muka yang masih memerah.

"Yeah, arigatou, Xiao-Chan" Sekarang Jin memanggilku dengan embel-embel CHAN. Kyaaa~ ini hari yang paling menyenangkan bagiku.

"Ah,rasanya ada yang lupa. Oh ya, coklat ini" batinku

"Ji, Jin-Kun" sekarang akupun memanggilnya dengan embel-embel KUN. Padahal biasanya aku nggak pernah bilang pake embel embel KUN ke dia

"hm? Ada apa , Xiao-Chan" tanyanya lembut

"In.. Ini, sebenarnya rencanaku untuk memanggilmu ke sini untuk memberikan coklat ini,jadi, maukah kau terima coklat ini?" Tanyaku malu malu

"astaga, Xiao, kau baik sekali, tentu saja aku mau menerima coklat dari wanita yang aku cintai, ayo,kita duduk di kursi sambil makan coklat" ajaknya kepadaku..

**End Xiao PoV**

"Hei Lee, bagaimana denganmu? Rencanaku sukses besar, bahkan, Xiao memberikan coklat untukku. Ini hari yang paling hebat dalam hidupku." batin Jin dalam hati

**Miharu PoV**

"Xiao,bagaimana denganmu? Aku deg deg an nih kalau ketemu Lee" batinku ketakutan

"Ah, Miharu,maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" Suara Lee mengagetkanku

"ah, maaf, kau kaget ya?" tanyanya panic

"eh, ti..tidak kok,aku juga baru datang" Jawabku tergagap

"apa keperluanmu bertemu denganku?" tanyaku penasaran

"eh, sebenarnya ini.. anu,, apa, aduuhhh..ini lohh" Lee malah mengulur-ulur pembicaraan

"ya? ada apa Lee? Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu? Aku nggak menyakitimu kok." Jawabku

"yah.. ma.. maaf,, hahaha" Lee tertawa

"sebenarnya begini Miharu.. Aku.." Lee memulai pembicaraan dengan serius.

"Ya? ada apa Lee?" Tanyaku lebih penasaran

"Miharu, , Would You be My GirlFriend?" Tanya Lee dengan penuh keyakinan

"A.. Lee.." Aku pun menjadi malu dan mungkin mukaku merah padam. Aku tidak percaya kalau dia menembakku sekarang ini. Oh Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Kalau ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku.

"Miharu?" Suara Lee pun memecah Lamunanku

"Yes, From Now, I'll Be your Girl Friend" Jawabku sambil ber-blushing ria.

"YEAH! Miharu, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Lee menyodorkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dan sebuah boneka beruang yang manis.

"Astaga Lee,Lucu sekali boneka ini. Arigatou Lee-Kun" aku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel KUN.

"Hehehe.. Doita, Miharu-chan" Lee pun memanggilku dengan embel embel CHAN.

"Ah ya, ini aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Kataku sambil menyodorkan coklatku.

"Ah, te.. terima kasih Miharu-chan, ayo kita makan coklat bersama-sama" Lalu aku dan Lee pun duduk di bangku taman sampai bel pelajaran usai.

**End Miharu PoV**

-pulang sekolah-

"Hei Jin, bagaimana kau dengan Xiao? Sukses besar eh?" Tanya Lee dengan girang

"sukses besar bro!, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Jin tak kalah girangnya

"Muahahaha! Very very Excellent. Aku saja diberi coklat sama dia" Jawab Lee dengan bangga

"Sama dong, Hahahahah, Benar-benar hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku" Kata Jin senang

"Like Me.." Lee juga senang.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Hehehe…**

**Eits, ceritanya belum berakhir sampai sini lohhh.. **

**Ah ya, Anna belum keluar di chap ini, anna akan keluar di chap chap selanjutnya**

**Masih banyak cerita yang lain.. baca yah di chap selanjutnya XD  
><strong>

**Lagi-Lagi**

**RnR Pleasee .**


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note :

-Nothing-

Fun aja deh, hahaha

**Tekken © Namco**

**© Hatake ChiLd**

**Warning : AU, Garing, Gaje, maybe Typo n OOC**

**NB : Saat baca dialognya anna, pikirkan dengan nada centil ya**

~Yup, Selamat membaca~

**-Two Brother –**

* * *

><p><strong>Lee PoV<strong>

Hari ini hari yang paling membahagian dalam hidupku.. tapi, rasanya tadi di sekolah ada yang menaruh coklat dan bunga di mejaku.. Kira-kira siapa ya? ada banyak lagi..

Setelah aku melewati kejadian tadi siang, aku dan saudaraku sekarang sedang melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa, yah, berlatih basket. Kami memang menyukai basket. Tapi aku ingin mendiskusikan hal ini kepada Jin.

"Hei Jin, tadi di mejaku ada coklat " kataku kepada Jin

"apa? Dari siapa?" Tanyanya heran

"itulah yang kubingungkan. Memang si tadi aku udah cerita sama Miharu, tapi kata Miharu mungkin dari para penggemarku. Tapi ini aneh, Semuanya sama, tidak ada yang berbeda. Jumlahnya pun sangat banyak" ceritaku

"Apa? Jangan-jangan dari anak yang bernama Anna lagi" Jin heran

"Mungkin juga sih,aduh, gimana ya." Aku pun mulai panik

"hah? Ngapain kamu jadi panik begini? Kau kan sudah punya Miharu, tidak perlu khawatir." Jin pun menenangkanku.

"Benar juga. eh , memangnya kamu nggak dikasih coklat?" Tanyaku

"ada sih.. Tapi aku bagi sama Xiao.. hehehe" Jin malah ketawa. Dasar sepupuku satu ini, sejak pacaran sama Xiao ketawa-ketawa terus..

"ouh.. Coklat ini aku kasih ke orang-orang aja deh, aku juga nggak mau makan banyak coklat, nanti tubuhku yang Six pak ini jadi berlemak. hehehehe" kataku sambil tertawa

"Six pak dari mana?" Tanya Jin sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Bercanda. Kubagi-bagi sama tukang becak aja deh." Usuku

"ya nggak apa apa, malah lebih bagus.."

"eh,jam 6 nanti aku ada kencan sama Xiao, kamu nggak ada acara apa sama Miharu?" Tanyanya

"ada donk.. hehehe, aku mau ajak dia makan di restoran" kataku bangga

"Restoran apa?"

"Restoran kaki empat" jawabku bangga

"RESTORAN APAAN TUH!" teriaknya

"HAHAHAHAHA,, nggak lah Jin,aku mau ajak dia makan di Restoran Mishima Zaibatsu." Kataku melanjutkan

"ekh, sama dong.. hahaha, bisa jadi double date nih" sindirnya

"gak pa pa lah, kalau begitu nanti kita berangkat sama sama aja. Aku janjian sama Miharu juga jam 6 kok" ajakku

"Boleh-boleh. Nanti jam 5 kita siap siap untuk bertemu mereka." Ajak Jin

"Excellent. Tapi, beda tempat ya.. hehehe"

"oke oke"

Setelah itu aku melihat jam tanganku yang barusan berbunyi.. ternyata…

"HE? SUDAH JAM 6?" Teriakku

"APA? AYO KITA LEBIH BAIK CEPAT-CEPAT" Jin pun meninggalkan ku..

"aduh, jam ku kan kecepatan 1 jam, waktu itu rusak dan belum aku benarkan." Kutukku dalan hati *parah banget lu kecepetan 1 jam=.=" *

"WOOIII JIIINNN,, MASIH JAM LIMAAAAA! KITA SANTAI SAJAAAA" Teriakku kepada Jin. yang diteriakin malah nyungsep kesandung batu.

"Aduuhhh.. DASAR NIH ANAK! BIKIN PANIK AJA!" lalu Jin menjitak kepalaku.

**End LeePoV**

**Anna PoV**

Aku merenung sendirian, di kamarku yang seperti lautan boneka. Ah, itu tidak penting. Uhh, aku sangat bosan dengan ini. Kenapa ya dari dulu kok nggak ada yang mau jadi pacarku? Kan aku cantik begini… Sedihku sendirian

"Huh, daripada aku merana begini,jam 6 nanti mending ke restoran mishima saja" gumamku

-Jam 6-

Aku ada di depan restoran Mishima, seperti biasa aku mengambil tempat yang paling bagus di sini.. tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok berambut silver

"aaaahhh… itu kan Lee-san, kenapa bisa bertemu di tempat ini ya? apa dia sendirian? Kalau begitu aku temani dia ah" girangku dalam hati.

"Ap.. apaa?" tiba tiba langkahku terhenti. Aku melihat sosok seorang wanita di sebelah Lee. Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal dia. Dia kan Miharu! Kenapa dia bisa bersama Lee-san 'ku' ?

Tiba tiba HP ku bergetar. Ah, ada sms masuk rupanya. Setelah kubaca sms ku, tiba tiba air mataku menetes. Ternyata, Lee-san ku sudah pacaran dengan Miharu *Alay (Anna Lebay)* . Akhirnya akupun meninggalkan restoran itu dan pulang ke rumah dengan sedih.

**End Anna PoV**

"Eh, itu kan Anna? Ngapain dia di sini?" Jin tiba tiba melihat anna keluar dari restoran sambil menangis.

"emang apa urusanku? Hahaha" pikir Jin dalam hati.

Akhirnya acara makan malam mereka ber-4 sukses besar (?)

**Keesokan harinya**

"Hai Lee" Sapa Jin

"Oh, Hai Juga Jin " sapa lee balik.

"Hei, omong omong, bagaimana acara kencanmu kemarin?" Tanya Jin

"Excellent !bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Lee balik

"Sukses dong… hehehe" Cengir Jin

"By The Way, Any Way, way way *apaan sih?* Kemarin aku liad Anna di restoran loh." Kata Jin kepada Lee

"Apa? Yang benar? Untung aku tidak melihat ya, tadi pagi dia tidak seperti biasanya. Rasanya ada aura seram di sekelilingnya" Jawab Lee alay

"Heh? Aura? Aura k*sih?" Gurau Jin

"bukan Jin, rasanya seram… MaDeSu gitu." Kata Lee

"oh.. Mungkin dia tahu kalau kau pacaran dengan Miharu, lalu dia patah hati.. hahahaha" Jin malah tertawa.

"Kenapa ya, dari tadi pagi perasaanku agak nggak enak" Lee agak panik

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Jin menenangkanku

**Anna PoV**

Kemarin malam hatiku hancur gara-gara melihat kejadian kemarin. Apa-apaan Miharu itu? Berani beraninya mendekati Lee-san ku. Lihat saja nanti, akan kuhancurkan kamu, sehingga kamu tidakakan bisa bersama Lee-san ku lagi… HIHIHIHI! Aku pun tertawa layaknya nenek sihir.

Hmmmm, kalau begitu, nanti pulang sekolah aku tabrak saja Miharu. Dia kan kalau pergi ke sekolah naik kaki (jalan kaki maksudnya), sangat mudah untuk mencelakainya. Kataku sambil tersenyum sinis.

**End Anna PoV**

"Aduh Jin, kenapa perasaanku jadi nggak enak ya? selalu kepikiran Miharu terus." Panik Lee

"Kamu ini. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Kalau begitu, kamu nanti temani miharu saja saat pulang" Saran Jin kepadaku.

"Baiklah"

-pulang sekolah-

"eeehhh,, Miharu-chan, mau nggak pulang bareng?" Tanya Lee ragu-ragu. Memang sih, meskipun mereka sudah pacaran, tapi Lee tetap malu kalau bertemu Miharu

"Maaf Lee, pulang sekolah aku ada kursus. Aku langsung ke tempat kursus, maaf ya Lee-kun" Kata Miharu lembut

"oohh, oke deh, kalau begitu kutemani kamu sampai di tempat kursus" Pinta Lee

"Jangan, nanti malah merepotkan. Tidak apa apa kok, tempat kursusnya dekat dari sini" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Oh, ya sudah" Lee pun menyerah.

**Miharu PoV**

"kenapa hari ini perasaanku tidak enak ya?" pikirku dalam hati

"Jalan sudah sepi, lebih baik aku menyebrang sekarang"

Tiba-tiba , ada mobil sport merah yang ngebut saat aku menyebrang jalan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"Aku pun berteriak sekuat kuatnya dan aku menutup mataku.

Akupun berpikir bahwa aku sudah mati…

Bruak! Sreeetttt…

Apa? Kenapa aku merasa meluncur?

Tunggu, kenapa seperti ada yang memelukku?

Pelan-pelan kubuka mataku dan kulihat Lee yang kepalanya penuh darah akibat terbentur trotoar saat menolongku dari kecelakaan tadi.

"LEE! LEE-KUN! KAU BAIK BAIK SAJA? LEE, JAWABLAH LEE! LEEEEEEE" aku pun mulai panik dan saat itu juga kulihat Jin sedang membawa mobil. Tanpa pikir panjang, akupun meminta Jin untuk mengantar Lee ke rumah sakit. Jin yang kumintai tolong pun terlihat sangat panik dan langsung membawa Lee kerumah sakit.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga Lee-kun Baik- baik saja" doaku.

**End Miharu PoV**

**Lee PoV**

Haah, akhirnya Miharu-chan nggak mau pulang bersamaku. Terpaksa aku harus pulang sendiri karena Jin pulang bersama Xiao.

Dari kejauhan,aku melihat sebuah mobil sport merah yang berjalan ngebut. Bahaya tuh kalau ada yang nyebrang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kudengar ada seseorang yang berteriak. Saat kulihat siapa yang berteriak, ternyata orang itu adalah Miharu.

Setelah itu, aku pun berlari dan langsung mendorong Miharu sambil kupeluk agar ia tidak terluka.

Setelah itu, rasanya aku menghantam sesuatu yang keras dan saat itu juga kesadaranku mulai hilang

"LEEEEEEEEE!" hanya teriakan Miharu yang terakhir kudengar, setelah itu aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa lagi

**End Lee PoV**

**Miharu PoV**

Setelah itu Lee dibawa masuk ke ruangan UGD. Dari tadi yang terlihat hanyalah dokter dan suster yang keluar masuk dengan muka khawatir. Di depan UGD, aku sedang menangis ditemani oleh Xiao,Jin pergi membeli jus.

"Miharu, sudahlah. Lee pasti baik-baik saja" Xiao menghiburku

"Uhuk.. ini… Semua.. gara-gara.. aku… Hiks" akupun tidak berhenti menangis.

"Sudah sudah Miharu, Pasti Lee akan baik baik saja." Kata Xiao menenangkanku lagi.

"Uhuk.. hiks.. iya Xiao.."

"Hei, ini , Jus untuk kalian berdua" Jin datang sambil membawakan Jus untuk kami.

"Arigatou ,Jin" jawab kami bersamaan

"Miharu, memang bagaimana kejadiannya tadi?" Tanya Xiao

"Ceritakanlah kepada tenanglah dulu, minum dulu jus itu agar perasaanmu tenang." Jin menyuruhku untuk tenang

"Baiklah…" Akhirnya, setelah aku merasa lebih tenang, aku mulai bercerita kepada mereka

"Nah, sekarang ceritakanlah kejadian tadi" kata Xiao

"sebenarnya begini, tadi siang aku diajak Lee-kun pulang bersama, tapi aku menolaknya." Ceritaku

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?" Tanya Jin dan Xiao bersamaan. Memang pasangan serasi.

"Karena aku akan pergi ke tempat kursus dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan Lee-kun."Kataku kemudian.

"Setelah itu, aku berjalan keluar gerbang dan ketika aku menyebrang jalan, tiba tiba ada mobil sport merah datang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan akan menabrakku. Lalu aku berteriak sambil menutup mataku. Setelah aku berpikir apakah aku ditabrak atau tidak, aku merasakan ada yang memelukku. Setelah kubuka mataku, kulihat Lee yang berlumuran darah dan kebetulan saat itu juga aku melihat Jin dan kamu. Aku lihat Jin naik mobil jadi aku langsung minta tolong pada kalian" Ceritaku.

"sudah miharu, tenang, Lee pasti akan baik baik saja" kata xiao sambil tersenyum meyakinkanku.

"I… ini salahku, coba kalau aku tadi menyebrang lebih hati hati… Lee-kun pasti tidakakan jadi begini" Air mataku mulai mentees perlahan-lahan.

"Bukan Miharu, Bukan salahmu. Bukankah jalan di depan sekolah tadi sepi ya? aku sempat melihat kok sampai akhirnya terjadi kecelakaan itu. Yang salah mobil itu" Kata Xiao agak membentak, kurasa dia sedikit emosi.

"Itu benar Miharu, yang salah mobil itu. Coba kita tanyakan ke teman teman, adakah yang mengingat nomor mobil itu" Kata Jin meyakinkan.

Akupun hanya tersenyum tipis, tiba-tiba pintu UGD terbuka dan aku melihat Lee yang terbaring di kasur dengan kepala diperban. Akupun langsung bertanya kepada dokter, apa yang terjadi dengan pacarku ini.

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi dengan Lee? Apakah dia baik baik saja?" Tanyaku panik plus khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Dia tidak apa apa, hanya saja sekarang dia masih belum sadar. Tidak ada kerusakan (emang mesin bisa rusak?) sama sekali, kita tinggal menunggu dia sadar, dia hanya shock akibat benturan tadi." Kata dokter itu sambil tersenyum lega. Akupun tersenyum lega saat mendengar bahwa Lee tidak apa-apa.

"Dia akan dirawat dulu selama 1 hari untuk dilihat perkembangannya" terang dokter itu

"a.. apakah kami boleh menemuinya nanti di kamarnya?" Pintaku kepadanya

"boleh saja, tidak ada luka yang serius kok… hahaha" tawa dokter itu ringan.

"Terima kasih dokter" Senyumku

"Nah Miharu, karena Lee sudah tidak apa apa, kami pulang dulu ya. Byeee" Kata Xiao senang.

"Miharu, nanti kami akan datang menjenguk Lee, kami ganti baju dan bersih-bersih dulu. Kamu juga sebaiknya pulang dulu."Kata Jin

"Itu benar, nanti kita ke sini barengan aja, ayo, kamu pulang bareng kita,rumahku dan rumahmu kan bersebelahan" Kata Xiao senang

"Baiklah." Kataku

Aku bersyukur mempunyai teman-teman yang baik seperti mereka, ditambah dengan pacar yang rela berkorban untukku. Terima kasih Tuhan.

Aku, Xiao, dan Jin sudah siap untuk mengunjungi Lee, kami masih penasaran siapa pemilik mobil sport itu? Itu akan kami pikirkan nanti setelah Lee baik baik saja.

Kami bertiga berangkat dengan Mobil Jin dengan posisi Jin sebagai Supir, aku dan Xiao duduk di bangku belakang berdua.

"Miharu, apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Xiao kepadaku

"Uhm, ini buah-buah an, aku disuruh ibuku membawakannya untuk Lee, supaya dia cepat sembuh." Kataku dengan muka merah.

"ehehe,, perhatian banget sama Lee, cieeee" Kata Xiao menggodaku

"Sudah ah Xiao, bikin malu saja" Kataku dengan muka yang masih merah

"eheemmm… Hehehehe" Xiao masih menggodaku.

"aduh Xiao,diem!" aku pun mulai pura-pura ngambek.

"Ehem!" Terdengar suara deheman dari bangku depan.

"ehehehehe, Gomen~" Jawab kita sambil cengir cengir.

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah sakit tempat Lee dirawat, Tanpa berlama lama lagi, kami bertiga langsung menuju kamar Lee,ternyata Lee masih belum sadar.

"Hai Lee-kun" sapaku

"Hai Lee" sapa Xiao dan Jin barengan

Lee masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Kutatap wajahnya dan kulihat kelopak matanya bergerak. Tidak lama kemudian Lee pun sadar.

"ngg… Dimana aku? MIHARU! KAU TIDAK APA APA MIHARU?" Teriak Lee panik

"Tenang Lee, aku ada di sini." Senyumku kepada Lee

"Mi.. Miharu, apa kau terluka?" Lee bertanya lagi

"Tidak apa apa Lee, aku baik baik saja." Senyumku lagi

"Syukurlah." Lee terlihat lega.

"eh, aku sama Xiao keluar dulu ya, mau manggil dokter ke sini." Kata Jin

"Baiklah Jin. Terima kasih "

Setelah itu Jin dan Xiao pun pergi memanggil dokter.

"Lee, maaf, gara gara menolongku kamu jadi begini" Kataku memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah, memang sudah tugasku untuk menjagamu, lagipula aku sudah merasa segar sekarang" Cengirnya.

Aku lega melihat sikapnya itu. Kurasa dia benar benar sehat sekarang.

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apakah kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanyaku.

"Ya. aku sudah merasa baikan sekarang. Bagaimana denganmu?"Lee malah bertanya kepadaku

"Aku tidak apa apa Lee" senyumku kepanya dia

"Lee chaolan, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya dokter yang tiba tiba datang.

"Aku sudah merasa baik dok." Kata Lee dengan pasti

"Sebentar , aku akan memeriksamu, Miharu,tolong keluar sebentar ya" Kata dokter itu Lembut, lalu dokter itu segera memeriksanya.

**End Miharu PoV**

Dokter itu langsung memeriksa Lee.

"Dokter, kenapa kepala saya masih pusing ya?" Tanya Lee

"oh, itu karena benturan tadi. Minumlah obat secara rutin. Oh ya, kudengar kamu mengikuti kegiatan basket ya?" Tanya dokter itu

"Iya dokter, memang kenapa?" Tanyaku gelisah.

"Jangan main basket dulu selama1 minggu. Kulihat tadi kakimu luka. Yah, memang luka kecil sih, tapi kalau dibiarkan malah tambah parah. Tidak apa apa kan?" Dokter itu meminta padaku

"Oh.. Baiklah dokter" Jawab Lee lesu.

"Hahaha,, kau sudah tidak apa apa, besok kau sudah boleh pulang. Ingat, jangan berolahraga dulu selama seminggu." Kata dokter itu

"Baik dokter"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**WUAAAAHHH,, BAGAIMANA INI? FICNYA SEMAKIN ANCUR SAJA *pundung di pojokan***

**Sudahlah, Enjoy aja,, hahaha**

**RnR Pliss?**


End file.
